


Secret and Safe (or Not)

by KlainebowsAndDramioneflies



Category: Glee
Genre: Awkwardness, Dom/sub, Humor, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:24:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4729205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlainebowsAndDramioneflies/pseuds/KlainebowsAndDramioneflies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine have been experimenting with taking their relationship to new levels. They’ve had a Dom/sub relationship established for… well, about ten of the twelve months they’ve been serious, but no one knows about it. Or at least, no one knew about it. Because Kurt made some purchases for his boy, and the fact that he’s not the only ‘Mr. Hummel’ in the house really should not have slipped his mind…</p><p>( onwednesdaysklainewearpink prompt: highschool!klaine where Kurt orders some kinky sex toy online (maybe a chastity cage for blaine?) but it’s addressed to Mr Hummel so Burt ends up opening it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret and Safe (or Not)

“Mmm, that’s my good boy,” Kurt practically purred as he leaned back against his bedroom door and fought to stay standing, Blaine on his knees sucking Kurt deep down his throat and swallowing around him, showing off just how good he’d gotten at the art since they started this relationship nearly a year ago. “So good to me, and all mine.”

Kurt’s fingers worked their way through the gel in Blaine’s hair, kept light these days as Kurt demanded just for this purpose, tangling in the curls and tugging just enough to teeter on that line between pleasure and pain. It brought tears to Blaine’s eyes, but he kept working Kurt over, even moaning around him when Kurt gave an extra tug. His boy loved having his hair pulled. He loved sensation in general. And Blaine’s master would always give him just what he loved and needed most.

If the glee club ever knew about the details of Kurt and Blaine’s relationship, they probably wouldn’t believe it. Kurt was never so open about sex in the ‘real world’. He was controlling, yes, but not in a Dominant way. He never gave any signs to anyone, except for Blaine, of course. Blaine, who knew when Kurt drummed his fingers four quick times in a row it meant he was to pay close attention to his next words, as they were an order. Blaine, who knew that he’d have a sore ass and blue balls if he didn’t fight for his right to solos. Blaine, who loved the little ways Kurt could just look at him, motion to him without anyone realizing it… Blaine, Kurt’s very good boy.

“Enough, baby. I don’t want to come until I’m inside you,” Kurt muttered, voice husky and rough, using his fingers in Blaine’s hair to pull him off and away from the pulsing erection the submissive had been working on. It was a wonder Kurt could hold off, but he’d had a long while to train himself. Nearly a year. Oh, he hoped Blaine was happy with his anniversary surprises…

The darker-haired boy slumped before Kurt, giving his knees a rest while his master pet and massaged his head. “Good boy,” Kurt cooed. He forced himself to pull his hand away from Blaine’s hair and strode to the bed, searching his nightstand for lube before patting the mattress and nodding to his pet. “Come on then, baby. Let me love you, hmm?” And Blaine did as he was told, crawling to the bed and up onto it, on all fours, spreading his knees wide and leaning on his elbows, open for his Dom and hungry for whatever he’d take, and perhaps give.

“Now, you haven’t been a bad boy and come anytime lately, have you?” Kurt asked, slick fingers finding their way to Blaine’s pucker and sliding around the rim before dipping slowly inside, carefully and purposefully working him open with a determined expression on his face.

Blaine shook his head and moaned as Kurt slipped a third finger in, skillfully getting him ready in the most practical and least time-consuming way, knowing how hungry he was for Kurt’s hard and heavy cock. “No, Sir,” he whimpered, bucking back on Kurt’s fingers as the brunette brushed over Blaine’s prostate. “Been so good for you. So good. Always good for you, Sir…”

Smiling at that, Kurt pulled his fingers away and slicked up his rigid member, lining up and sliding home in one strong thrust that had Blaine keening in the thankfully empty house. Kurt’s room might be pretty private, but his submissive wasn’t quiet unless strictly ordered to be, and he much preferred to hear Blaine wail.

“Mmm, so good for me, baby. Such a good boy. My good boy. Oh, Blaine,” Kurt muttered with every jerk of his hips, working in and out of Blaine’s body with a gusto, keeping his rhythm steady and strong and finally wrapping his arm around Blaine’s torso and his fingers about his own dripping cock, working the long digits along the silky skin and whispering huskily into Blaine’s ear. “Gonna come for me, baby? Gonna be a really good boy and squeeze my cock until I explode and paint your insides? Mmm, show me how much you like what I do to you, Blaine. Come for me. Show me what you do for  _only_  your master.”

Blaine shook from head to toe as his orgasm coursed through his body, turning his vision white, then black for a moment, before he could finally open his eyes again, a puddle of white on the bedspread and strings coating his stomach and chest and some on Kurt’s hand. He’d come so hard… It had been so good, though, he just couldn’t help it.

Meanwhile, Kurt was jackrabbiting into his ass, hips hitting so hard he’d have bruises for sure, grunting in the back of his throat as heat started to fill Blaine’s ass and made him moan and shudder at the feeling. Oh, he loved that. Loved how it felt to be so close to his Sir. There was just something about being claimed, owned, loved. Kurt finally collapsed on him, Blaine welcoming the weight holding him down as he floated somewhere in the feelings of being completely under Kurt’s control. He’d be covered in come when he got up, but somehow that didn’t really matter. He was just so happy. Nothing else mattered. “Love you, Sir,” he murmured.

“I love you too, baby,” Kurt said softly, running his fingers through Blaine’s curls as they drifted off to an easy nap.

* * *

 

Not even a week later, Kurt came home from school and felt panic run through his chest. Why was his dad’s truck in the driveway? His dad was supposed to be at the garage! No one was supposed to be home today. His package was set to be delivered nearly an hour ago- the text notification had alerted him to this and he’d been excited and anxious to get home and open it before anyone else could get there and ask him about it. Now his dad was there and he’d surely have questions about unmarked boxes showing up in Kurt’s name…

And then it hit him. His name. The name on the package. It wasn’t ‘Kurt Hummel’ but ‘Mr. Hummel’ as the website, for some reason, insisted on more formal titles. Something about the whole idea of Dominants ordering gear and respect and blah blah blah. It wouldn’t let him override the option and he’d simply loved their products and it hadn’t seemed like such a big deal at the time so…

But now it seemed like a terribly huge deal. An awful deal. Because there was no box on the porch and his dad was home and it was addressed to  _Mr. Hummel_  and it wasn’t marked with anything to warn his dad to  _stop! Do not proceed! Leave this package alone, dammit, it is your son’s and it is not something you want to see!_  Oh, Kurt was so screwed. He was about to have the most embarrassing conversation he’d ever had in his life. So much worse than ‘the talk’ from last year. So much worse than when he came out and his dad laughed and said he already knew. Oh, this was going to be  _awful_.

Taking a deep breath and whispering something about courage that Blaine would probably say, Kurt shifted the Nav into park and strode to the door, opening it and entering the house timidly in the most un-Dominant fashion he’d ever assumed since finding his own courage and stride. “Um, d-dad?” he called, walking toward the kitchen and spotting the box- open- on the kitchen table, his dad with his back to him at the sink.

“Dad I-”

“Kurt, I really just need to talk first,” Burt started, interrupting Kurt and holding up his hand as he turned around, face flushed and hand already going for his hat, balling it up while the other hand went to his head and ran over it in his nervous habit. “Listen, kid. I… Usually I don’t really want to know, okay? But this is… it’s some heavy stuff, okay? And I don’t really know what you kids are into, but, Jesus, Kurt, I didn’t even know what that stuff was.”

He walked over to the table and practically fell into the chair in front of the box and Kurt could feel his neck and ears turning red with embarrassment. Yep, this was awful. He’d known it was going to be bad. Still, somehow, he’d underestimated just how much it would suck, though. “Dad,” he tried, but Burt held up a hand again to silence him.

“I went to website that was on the packing slip. Looked up the items. Kurt, I... “ Burt took a deep breath and looked up at his son. “You are growing up way too damn fast, Kurt. And I won’t pretend to understand any of this. But I did some of that googling shit, right? I looked up what this stuff is used for. That… BDSM stuff?” Kurt’s cheeks were flaming by now and he wished the floor could swallow him. “It says the main rules are ‘safe, sane, and consensual.’ So, I need to know. And I need to know from both of you. Kurt. Call Blaine.”

Kurt made a noise he wasn’t proud of then. It was like a squeak and a gurgling choking sound and his eyes bugged out and he just looked at his dad and whimpered. “Dad, I swear. It’s all safe and it’s all consensual and it’s definitely sane, even if it might not seem it to… an outsider. It all makes sense to us. Dad, I’d never hurt Blaine. Never. I love him so much…” He trailed off as his dad nodded, but still motioned to Kurt’s phone.

“Call him. Please. It’ll make me feel better. And then… and then I’ll give you this… stuff and you can do whatever and I’ll just... go back to the shop for a while… Leave you two alone. But I want him to come over first. I need to hear it from him. Face to face. Got it?” Burt looked like he was as uncomfortable as Kurt, but he was doing what he felt needed to be done. The responsible thing. And really, Kurt had to respect him for that, even love him more for it.

Nodding, Kurt thumbed through his phone to Blaine’s contact and hit the call button, quickly asking his boyfriend and submissive to come over to his house. “I… well, I have a surprise for you. But it kind of came while I was at school and, um, my dad got it by mistake. It’s okay though, baby. It’s just. He wants to talk to you. Just to make sure everything’s okay. I promise, it’s fine. He’s fine. He still loves us both,” Kurt looked at his dad for confirmation, and Burt smiled at him, nodding and mouthing ‘of course I love you,’ and Kurt could just imagine the added words. “So come over? Okay. Thanks, hun. Love you. Bye.”

The wait for Blaine to get there was pretty short, and Kurt spent the time asking Burt to please not ask specifically about the items in the box, as they were a surprise, then taking them up to his room to save for when they were alone after the little… talk. Then Blaine was there and Burt asked if he would be comfortable talking without Kurt, as he wanted honest answers and didn’t want Kurt influencing them at all or anything, and they both agreed to that, so Kurt kissed Blaine and hugged his dad, blushing but thanking him for understanding and for giving them some time alone as well, then going to his room to wait for Blaine.

It seemed the talk went well, as about ten minutes later, Blaine was slipping into Kurt’s room, face cherry red and eyes to the floor, and the front door was closing loudly before Burt’s truck started, signalling his leave. “You okay baby?” Kurt asked softly, and Blaine walked over to him, falling to his knees by the bed and resting his chin on Kurt’s knee with a soft whimper.

“Yes, Sir. I think. I just… Your dad is so perfect, you know?” Blaine looked up at him with wide hazel eyes, and Kurt nodded, understanding. “You’re very lucky.  _We’re_  lucky. He was so worried about me. And he was okay with it all. Supported us, even though he doesn’t understand it. I just… I love you so much, Kurt. I love this. I love being a part of your family.”

For that moment, they weren’t sub and Dom. They were Blaine and Kurt and they were in love and everything to each other. “I love you, too, Blaine. And so does my dad. You’re always going to be a part of our family. You belong here, baby.” He scrubbed his fingers through Blaine’s hair, nails scratching slightly at his scalp and making Blaine groan in delight. “Now, do you want to see your presents?”

To say Blaine understood why Burt was so concerned and confused once he saw the steel cock cage, new (and larger) butt plug, and leather-strapped ball-gag as an understatement. “Oh my god! I can’t believe your dad could still even look at us!” he squealed, earning him a laugh and a slap on the ass from his master.

“Ready to try the main piece on?” Kurt asked, holding up the cage and wiggling his brows.

Blaine’s ‘yes, Sir!’ echoed through the room, and by the time Burt got home for dinner, the boys were blushing messes yet again and he couldn’t make eye contact with either of them. It was going to be a long time before things were back to normal, but at least they all knew they couldn’t be completely shaken by anything.

Of course, a month later when another box showed up and Burt opened it without thinking to find a flogger and some strange candles and what appeared to be an intricate… collar? Well, that was an interesting conversation and two weeks of awkward silence and stuttering to be sure.


End file.
